Mi mundo es el baile
by TatiiSwan
Summary: Bella gano una beca para National Academy of Dance and Music la escuela de baile mas prestigiosa, su sueño mas grande hecho realidad pero una mirada a un extraño de ojos verdes cautivadores le hizo revalorar sus prioridades.PAUSADO TEMPORALMENTE (HASTA TERMINAR "DIVISION:4100")
1. De campo a la ciudad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

Capitulo 1 :

De chica de campo a la ciudad

En un escenario es el único lugar donde me siento como si estuviera completa y feliz, como si pudiera ser yo misma. Amaba los escenarios pero lo único que superaba mi amor de estar parada frente a un público era el baile.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque todos me llaman Bella vivía feliz en una pequeña casa en Victoria -una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Victoria en Texas- ahí vivía yo.

De pequeña mi mamá me regañaba porque a veces solía perderme entre el campo pasando las horas bailando. Cada vez que veían que no estaba cerca, suponían que bailaba; amaba tanto bailar era mi pasión sentía que si no bailaba no estaba completa, nadie nunca me entendió, éramos yo y el baile.

Con el tiempo mis padres aceptaron me daban tiempo para bailar y jugar como pequeña y a los 13 años me hicieron la chica mas feliz de la vida, me regalaron mis primeras zapatillas de ballet, por supuesto no eran las de las profesionales, eran solo de tela pero yo bailaba y bailaba por todo el campo con estas hasta que las llegaba a desgastar y tenían que comprarme otras.

Crecí pero mi amor por la danza nunca se esfumo, a los 15 años me inscribí en la pequeña escuela cerca de casa, ahí practicaba al salir del colegio hasta que termine.

Mi profesora la Sra. Cope me decía que tenia un talento natural para la danza de cualquier tipo, ella era una bailarina reconocida mundialmente por ganar varios concursos, me tenia cariño y yo a ella era como una segunda madre y siempre me ayudo en todo lo que pudo.

Ahora ya tenia 18 años mi graduación fue ayer, Renée lloro a mares diciéndome una y otra vez lo orgullosa que estaba de mi, sin embargo el que le gano en orgullo a mi madre fue Charlie mi padre, el no me soltó en todo el día siempre abrazándome en todo momento, para ser sinceras también necesitaba los abrazos, estaba tan nerviosa por todo lo que paso.

Estaba sentada almorzando con mis padres en una de nuestras cenas silenciosas y cómodas cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-Yo voy- dije parándome a ver quien era a estas horas.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la sorpresa, la Sra. Cope estaba para enfrente de mi con un sobre y unas estampillas enroscadas en el meñique.

-Hola Bella, ¿Están tus padres? Tengo excelentes noticias-dijo con una sonrisa que decoraba su bello rostro.

La Sra. Cope estaba casada y tenia un hija de 10 años, ella era joven aun tenia solo 30 años y llena de vitalidad y aun se conservaba escultural con unos rizos cafés.

-Claro, que sorpresa. No pensaba verla hasta las clases del lunes-dije extrañada por su visita.

-Me temo, querida Bella, que si con suerte, no nos volveremos a ver en un par de años-afirmó.

-Se va de la ciudad Sra. Cope-dijo entristecida mi madre, la Sra. Cope siempre fue muy querida en la ciudad.

-No soy yo la que se va, sino Bella-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y de puro orgullo. Mis padres me miraban expectantes como si estuvieran esperando a que yo les confirmara eso.

-¿Yo?-pero que rayos…-Yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

A menos que enviar una solicitud a l escuela de danza contara-pensé. Pero todavía pensaba hacer cursos aquí y seguir estudiando antes de hacer ese sueño realidad.

-Bella-empezó-se que tu gran sueño es National Academy of Dance and Music (N.A.D.M), y hablando con la directora, que vale decir mi gran amiga, le envie una de las obras que producí y te vio bailando y se intereso por ti. Piensa darte una beca completa si te presentas ahi en Julio para las pruebas, quiere verte ahi un mes antes para instalarte. ¿Que dices?-termino diciendo.

Yo aun estaba en shock, no podia creerlo National Academy of Dance and Music siempre fue mi sueño y escuchar que la mismisima directora se interesaba por mi. No lo creia.

Ir a New York, salir del campo conocer la "Gran Manzana" hacer una nueva vida: una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro y lo unico que pude hacer fue ir corriendo a abrazarla.

-Esto es genial. Gracias gracias gracias—le segui diciendo mientras la soltaba. Ella estaba con la misma sonrisa con la que vino.

Me voltee a mirar a mis padres y ambos tambien tenian la misma sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

2 MESES DESPUES...

Habia preparado las maletas, me habia despedido de todos mis amigos, que eran pocos en realidad, el unico al que extrañare era a Derek mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo tambien bailarín, prometió que llamaría seguido e intentaria entrar a la academia para estar conmigo, tambien habia llorado a mares con mi madre prometiedole que siempre que pudiera la llamaria y de la Sra. Cope agradeciendole, despues de todo gracias a ella entraria. Mi padre me llevaria a la escuela hasta la mismisima puerta de la oficina y me dejaria.

Ahora estaba en el auto saliendo de la ciudad, dandole un ultimo vistazo a mi hogar.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto mi padre mirandome a los ojos.

-Si papá. Estoy lista, despues de todo espere por este dia toda mi vida- dije sonriendole, infundiendole toda la alegria que sentia.

Adios a la chica del campo. Hola gran manzana

Hola nueva vida.

Sabia que mi vida cambiaria y estaba preparada y lista para combatir. Despues de todo lo hacia por mi primer gran amor.

La danza.


	2. Mi nuevo hogar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Conociendo a mi nueva familia parte I

Todo esto me parecía un sueño, aun cuando llegamos a la Academia todo esto me parecía tan irreal. Justo ayer yo estaba en los campos recostada sobre la hierba mirando al cielo pensando sobre mis sueños.

Desde que supe que a lo único que quería dedicarme de grande era al baile tenia la meta trazada de entrar a National Academy of Dance and Music, había escuchado grandezas de ese lugar, la mayoría de los grandes bailarines habían salido de ahí, un claro ejemplo era Esme Cullen quien había ganado infinidad de medallas y trofeos y quien luego se convertiría en profesora y directora de ahí.

También tenia claro que nada iba a ser fácil, tenía que luchar, sangrar, llorar, desvelarme para poder lograr lo que tenia planeado pero sabia que todo eso valdría la pena.

-¿Estas bien cariño? Has estado muy pensativa.

-Estoy bien papá. Solo un poco abrumada- como iba a extrañar mi vida en el campo, sabia que todo seria diferente.

-Bien cariño, llegamos-.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras desperté de mis pensamientos y me fije en la fortaleza que tenia enfrente de mí.

El exterior era magnifica, totalmente digno de una fotografía. Estaba todo enrejado y por dentro tenia jardín, mucho jardín unos cuantos arboles y adolescentes sentados en el césped leyendo o practicando jugando, conversando, riendo; había pocos jóvenes ya que había llegado 1 mes antes para instalarme y poder hablar con la directora. En el fondo se veía un conjunto de edificios que daban la apariencia de ser antiguo pero de una estructura moderna y fuerte.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar- me susurró mi padre al oído mientras caminábamos hacia dentro.

Llegados a la puerta ya estaba mas que nerviosa. Mi padre toco la puerta 2 veces.

-Pase- dijo una voz suave y maternal.

Su oficina estaba llena de los trofeos de la academia en diferentes concursos y fotos de las obras de ballet que tanto me fascinaban. Detrás del escritorio estaba Esme Cullen, mi ídolo del ballet desde que escuche sobre ella a los 13 años.

-Mucho gusto, soy Esme Cullen y tu debes ser Isabella Swan- dijo apretándome la mano.

-Solo Bella, mucho gusto, gran fan- dije, estaba roja de la vergüenza, tenia miedo de decir alguna estupidez.

_Tranquilízate Bella, no hagas alguna idiotez, vas a verla todos los días_-me regañe a mi misma.

-Gracias, entonces supongo que es justo decir que yo también soy tu fan, estoy impresionada, cuando Lilian (la Sra. Cope) me envió los videos vi un talento natural que no podía desperdiciar.

-Gracias por la oportunidad- intervino mi padre.

-Bien ahora a los trámites. Aun tenemos mucho que hacer, se te van a asignar una habitación que compartirás con 2 chicas mas. No te preocupes, las habitaciones son lo suficientemente grande para estar cómodas. Hay toque de queda y el edificio de los chicos y chicas están separados-dijo para tranquilidad de mi padre- puedes decorarlos a tu gusto y encanto, una semana antes se te será entregado tus horario ¿Tienen preguntas?-.

-No, creo que ya todo quedo claro-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien cariño empecemos con los papeleos-.

Juro por todo lo sagrado que no había peor tortura que estar sentada 2 horas haciendo el bendito papeleo. Había muchas clausulas. La mayoría las firmaba yo y no mi padre ya que al ser mayor de edad no dependía completamente de él. Cuando por fin terminó todo y la Sra. Cullen me dio el número de mi habitación, nos fuimos.

-Bella, se que estarás ocupada con las clases pero promete llamar tan seguido como puedas-dijo cuando ya estábamos en la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios.

-Lo prometo papá.

-Muy bien, adiós bella-dijo abrazándome- te quiero.

-También te quiero papá.

Y dándole una última mirada y agarrando mis maletas y mi gran peluche de un panda (mi favorito y siempre me daba suerte) entré al edificio.

Se veía un corredor amplio con las paredes pintados de naranja que daban un toque de vitalidad y juvenil; con diversas puertas que, eran las habitaciones de aseo, la consejera y una puerta que no tenía placa. En las paredes del corredor colgaban cuadros de todo tipo (dibujados, pintados al óleo de bailarinas y bailarines, músicos) todo bellamente decorado.

Al final del corredor había una enorme sala con muebles un gran plasma, computadores, muchos pufs y habían muchas chicas y algunos chicos jugando y conversando. Nadie me volteo a mirar-para mi gran alivio- ya que constantemente estaban llendo y viniendo.

Empecé a subir por unas amplias escaleras cuando choque contra alguien y eso causo que caiga sobre mi espalda y esa persona cayera conmigo dejando todas mis maletas y mi peluche desparramados.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo una voz de campanillas y tratamos de levantarnos y yo recogiendo mis maletas y mi panda.

Levante la vista y ahí recién la mire bien era pequeña de 1.50 por lo menos tenia el pelo negro corto y las puntas miraban hacia diferentes direcciones, unos ojos grises y traía puesto un maillot de ballet color verde y una falda de un tono mas oscuro que el maillot.

-No, no te disculpes, te debí haber visto-dije avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas-es mi culpa.

-No ¡Que va! Soy tan pequeña que la mayoría de personas no me ven-dijo como si eso le pasara todos los días.

Se fijo en mis maletas y de pronto empezó a dar saltitos.

-¿Tu eres Isabella Swan, verdad? ¡Que felicidad! Somos compañeras de cuarto-dijo para sorpresa mía, no sabia que iba a compartir cuarto con una pequeña duende-Soy Alice Brandon, también es mi primer año.

-Solo Bella- dije algo nerviosa, quería una buena impresión y definitivamente chocándose con alguien no era muy buena.

-Bien, dejame ayudarte con tus maletas- agarró mis maletas y se adelanto. La seguí hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde había una placa que decía:"Habitación 123".

-Muy fácil de recordar, eh?- dijo moviendo las cejas. Era toda una ironía.-Elije tu cama, yo tomare cualquiera.

Habia un camarote y una cama aparte, 3 pufs arrinconados y una mesa de noche al lado de la cama individual, una repisa un armario en la pared suficientemente grande para las 3 y estaba dividido justo en eso, todo pintado de un celeste oscuro muy elegante.

-¿Te importa si elijo la cama individual?

-Para nada, yo esperare hasta que llegue nuestra otra compañera.

-Muy bien-dije dejando mis cosas en la cama.

-Vamos afuera, al "prado".

-¿Prado? ¿Que prado?-dije extrañada

-Si, lo que vistes ni bien entraste, no sabia como llamarlo-dijo como si estuviera pensando en algo de suma importancia.

-Seria mejor si lo llamáramos parque ¿no crees?-dije con una risita

-Si-también con pequeñas risitas- seremos las mejores amigas- añadió con una seguridad y salió, la seguí.

También lo creía, así que me fui detrás de ella.

Este primer dia se me hacia muy largo.

* * *

**Hola! (a quien sea que lea esto)**

**Este es mi segundo capitulo y al menos ahora se que no le hablo a la nada!**

**Estoy felizzz! Y bueno ya saben como mañana es 14 de febrero no subiree capp!**

**Porfaa si existen dejen review, quiero saber que estan ahi y no sentir que escribo esto a la nada.**

**Al empezar el fanfic no tenia idea de la trama. Solo tenia el primer parrafo y lo tuve como por 4 meses ahi en mi compu, luego dije "¿porque no? No seas cobarde Tania" y lo subí.**

**Pero ahora al escribir este segundo cap ya se va formando mi ideaaa.**

**Deseenme suertee. Los quiero mis lectores fantasmas xD**

**Nos vemos el viernes porque el jueves tengo que ver Glee *.***


	3. Ojos verdes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Conociendo el campus

Normalmente no se esperaría de mí que yo tuviera muchos amigos, era muy tímida y cada vez que alguien se me acercaba nunca sabia como entablar una conversación "normal", siempre que lo intentaba, terminaba con una verborrea hablando de ballet, creo que hasta los bailarines se aburrían de mis conversaciones. Solo trataban de no hablar conmigo a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

Cuando tuve 13 años y entre a la Academia de Danza de la Sra. Cope solo se podía decir que tenia una amiga, mi mamá, lamentable. Cuando tenia 2 meses ahí, un día normal, común y corriente por accidente tratando de hacer un _fouetté_ (una vuelta de ballet), caí encima de un chico, mas o menos de mi edad, se llamaba Derek, lo había observado, el era el líder de los "favoritos", normalmente solo entrabas a ese grupo cuando ya tenias varios meses.

Hay algunas cosas que unen a la gente, caer sobre una persona, torcerle el brazo y darle un susto de muerte al creer que no volverías a bailar es una de ellas.

Así es, Derek estuvo con cabestrillo por 1 mes me invito a almorzar con sus amigos y congeniamos bien, las estupideces que decía a él le agradaban. Nos volvimos inseparables y desde ese momento nos proclamamos "los mejores amigos por toda la eternidad". Él era especial. Yo podía hablar de patatas con él y aun así la pasábamos como nunca. Se volvió un hermano para mí, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, y antes de venir aquí prometió hacer las audiciones para entrar a la academia y estar juntos.

En fin, a parte de Derek nunca hubo nadie mas a quien le pudiera confiar mis secretos mas preciados como que : comía oreos con mantequilla de maní - por verlo en Juego de Gemelas - y ser lo bastante curiosa para probarlo y que lo comía antes de cada presentación de ballet para la suerte, nadie sabia que tenia un lunar en forma de corazón en el tobillo (ni siquiera mi madre, ya que me creció de grande), nadie sabia que tenia cosquillas en las muñecas, nadie sabia que a los 16 años - con la mala influencia de Derek - me hize un piercing en el ombligo pero nunca use el arete por miedo a que me descubran mis padres.

Tenía una lista guardada en la cabeza de mi peluche de oso panda. Un papel en perfecto estado, cuidadosamente doblado y perfumado. En ese papel tenia mi lista de "10 cosas que hacer antes de morir" y hacer verdaderos amigos era la segunda.

Mientras bajaba hacia el parque con Alice fuera del edificio, experimente la misma sensación cuando me caí encima de Derek, una sensación de que había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ir vendada sobre un bosque lleno de trampas, raíces de los arboles y jamás ella me dejaría chocarme con un árbol o caerme. Era algo reconfortante.

-Vamos a conocer todo el campus-me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Alice el campus es enorme, nos perderíamos - Parecía que Alice tenia un alma aventurera y extrovertida todo lo contrario a mi, sin embargo pensé que nos complementábamos perfectamente.

-Bien. Tu ganas.-Dijo haciendo un mohín - ¡Pidamos a alguien de 2do año que nos enseñe el lugar!, Ángela nos ayudara ella es de 2do año.-volviendo a ser la misma Alice de feliz

-Okey. Búscala. Te espero aquí- dije sentándome en la sombra de un árbol. Era las 3 de la tarde así que aun hacia calor, mucho calor.

Vi como Alice iba hacia la escuela con pasos dignos de bailarina profesional.

Me eche tratando de descansar un rato antes de que Alice viniera, estaba segura de que no descansaríamos hasta ver el ultimo milímetro del campus.

Estaba tranquila contando los días para que Derek viniera a dar las audiciones para entrar cuando alguien que venia corriendo se tropezó con mis piernas - dejándome raspón muy feo- y cayó de cara en el césped.

-Oh por Dios! ¿Estas bien? – Dije ayudándolo a pararse – Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención hacerte tropezar.

-No, esta bien – _Santísima Madre_, esa era la voz mas dulce, aterciopelada y masculina que había escuchado en mi mísera vida – Yo soy el que venia sin ver donde pisar.

Entonces lo miré bien.

No había palabras para describirlo, era un Dios Griego, su rostro perfectamente cincelado su nariz recta y perfecta, una boca que con tan solo mirarlo te daban ganas de besarlos, y sus ojos.

Oh. _Sus ojos_.

Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda que con tan solo mirarlo tenias que apartar la vista porque te sentías insignificante, uno de esos ojos que solo describían en las novelas románticas, esos ojos cautivadores que con que daban la sensación de que serias capaz de cualquier cosa solo por una mirada, sus ojos eran tan hipnóticos que podían domar hasta el mismísimo demonio.

Eran tan profundos y cubiertos por unas pestañas largas y espesas.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos parados uno enfrente del otro sosteniéndonos la mirada por demasiado tiempo. Pudieron ser horas o días, pero yo seguía idiotizada.

-El verde es mi nuevo color favorito – dije inconscientemente. Al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tape la boca con ambas manos y enrojecí.

Él me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante que me dejo aturdida antes de decir.

-Y el mío el chocolate – dijo mirando mis ojos. Aparte la vista.

-¡Bella! - escuche que me llamaba Alice a mis espaldas.

-Mi amiga me llama. Adiós – me di la vuelta y salí corriendo antes de decir algo que me dejara en ridículo.

Llegue hasta Alice que estaba con una chica de pelo negro, más o menos de mi estatura, delgada y vestía un jean y una blusa rosada.

-Bella esta es Ángela, de segundo año. Amiga de mi hermano y nos va a enseñar el… - Alice se quedo muda cuando vio mi rodilla- ¿Qué rayos te paso, Bella? Te deje sola por 5 minutos y estas sangrando.

Cuando dijo esas palabras recién me di cuenta de que la herida que me hizo el extraño-sexy-dios griego me estaba sangrando. Sentía una quemazón horrible.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería a lavarte la herida – dijo agarrándome la mano, guiándome dentro de la escuela. Llegamos a un pasillo y en el fondo había una puerta simple con una cruz roja, típica de las enfermerías.

Lo que no me espere que al entrar había todo un hospital. Había esas maquinas para sacar radiografías, 5 estantes llenos de medicinas, tres camillas, vendas, otro estante solo para alcohol, peróxido, y agua oxigenada. Era todo un mini-hospital.

-Wao – susurré asombrada y Alice lo secundó. No me esperaba esto. Esperaba una pequeña salita. En cambio esto era enorme.

-Bueno, que esperabas? Casi todos los días vienen con torceduras, roturas, etc. – dijo Ángela que se había mantenido callada. – Yo pasé prácticamente todo el primer año con la enfermera.

La enfermera sentada en un pequeño escritorio levantó la mirada para vernos.

-Hola queridas, hola Angie – dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa maternal. – Quien es la herida?

-Solo veníamos a ver si tiene algo para desinfectar la herida de la rodilla de Bella – dijo Alice mirándome.

La enfermera bajo la mirada hacia mi rodilla.

-Oh! No es grave. Solo un pequeño raspón. Ven siéntate en una de esas camillas.

Me senté y la enfermera saco algodón, agua oxigenada y limpio mi herida sin causarme dolor. Luego me hecho una crema que agradecí, ya que me quito la horrorosa quemazón.

-Listo. Estarás mejor.

-Muchas gracias, enfermera. – dije con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Dime Lizzie, estoy segura de que volverás. Porque estudiaras aquí verdad? –pregunto con interés.

-Si en realidad las dos entraremos a primer año-dijo Alice

-Oh, aun peor, los de primer año siempre son los que prácticamente viven aquí.

-No es tan malo Lizzie. No exageres, solo unas 8 veces al día, no es mucho – dijo Ángela mirándonos burlonamente con una mirada divertida.

-No las asustes Angie – le regaño cariñosamente – No se preocupen, la Academia es genial y se divertirán.

-Pfff. Es mi deber como alumna de segundo año asustar a los de primero. No me quites la diversión, Lizzie.

-Muchas gracias – le dije a Lizzie – pero mientras mas pronto nos vayamos, mas pronto nos enseñaran todo el campus y eso significa que mas pronto estaré en mi linda camita.

Y como lo dije antes, Alice no nos hizo descansar hasta que Ángela nos mostro hasta el ultimo rincón del campus. Debo admitir que me encanto el auditivo donde estaba un gran piano de cola de color negro esperando a que lo toquen. Esa imagen era simplemente cautivadora.

Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, mientras Alice hablaba sobre ropa, pensando en esos cautivantes ojos verdes que me parecían tan irreales, al pasar por todo el campus uno pensaría que lo iba a encontrar, mas no lo encontré y eso solo hacia mas creíble mi hipótesis de que ese ser tan perfecto fue solo mi imaginación. Aunque sintiendo la quemazón del raspón tenia un punto a favor de que el era real.

Uno pensaría de que por la forma que pensaba en él y por el extraño vacio que sentía era porque lo extrañaba. Que tonterías decía! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y cruzamos menos de 20 palabras. El campus era tan grande que con algo de suerte no nos cruzaríamos así evitaría esos pensamientos extraños y esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Aun así no podía evitar pensar en él y su estúpida perfección.

Cuando llegamos al edifico de los cuartos y abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**Ya aparecio Edwardd! 3**

**De este cap habia escrito la mitad ayer y hoy la termine.**

**Lo iba a subir mañana pero lamentablemente mañana no podre subir y mi idea era subir lo mas seguido posible asi que esto lo subo ahora y mañana por la mañana hago la mitad del otro cap y cuando pueda lo completo y lo subo! **

**Ahhhh! Me emociona este fic, cada vez se me ocurren mas ideas para esto.**

**Bueno..Chao mis lectoras fantasmas (me quede con ese termino xD) **


End file.
